The captains dead Sara's dead
by Gwen the legend
Summary: Sara Lance has been stabbed and sought dead but will it turn out that way? Ps. This is my first fanfic ever please don't judge to harshly
1. Chapter 1

Ava let out a strangled gasp her heart shattering as she watched Sara slump unconscious a pool of crimson blood rapidly spreading from the cut in her abdomen. The screen went dark Ava looks up to see Zari rushing to the controls of the Wave Rider ''what the hell do you think your doing'' Ava exclaims a flash of indecision crosses over Zari's face before she quickly apologizes as she sends them all hurtling through space and time.

Ava groggily wakes to see the med bay ceiling she looks around startled only to see Zari sitting next to her with a guilty look on her face ''what the hell'' she says causing Zari to bow her head in shame clutching a familiar blood caked jacket in her hands it was Sara's jacket ''I'm sorry'' Zari says her voice wavering ''the captions dead…Sara's dead

The guilt welling up- inside her knowing it was her fault that they couldn't save Sara Zari runs from the med bay trying to get as far away from ava as possible she collapses onto her bed sobbing uncontrollably she hears the door opening as Amaya walks in ''knock kno- oh Zari what's wrong? Amaya says concern etched in her voice ''Sara's… dead Amaya Sara's dead'' Zari barely says through her tears ''oh Z…'' Amaya embraces her crying friend still processing what Zari had said ''does Ava know?'' yes but I haven't told the rest of the team"Zari says pulling out of the embrace ''Gideon...''I have called the team to the bridge miss Tomaz'' thank you Gideon'' Zari replies her voice showing little emotion everyone had gathered at the bridge talking amongst themselves but seeing Amaya's and Zari's faces they quieted down Nate was the first to talk ''has something happened? ''Sara's dead'' Zari says her voice barley louder then a whisper the room is dead quiet.

The silence was deafening but it only lasted a few seconds before all hell broke lose everyone except Amaya shouting over each other probably wasn't helping Zari's in coming headache just when she thought that she couldn't take anymore shouting Gideon spoke up "why don't we let Miss Tomaz explain instead of all bombarding her at once" every one turned to look at Zari expectedly great she thought just great "so Zari are you going to tell us or not" says Ray impatiently " do I have a choice Zari mutters under her breath as she starts looking back to how it happened

"Hey Sara! What mission do you have for us today any new totems for us to find" says Zari uncharacteristically happy and excited for a mission she hears Sara say "well since we have quite a few pressing anachronisms I thought that we would go in groups or by ourselves for the smaller ones and since your here I figured you would like first pick" Gideon brought up the anachronism map for zari to see "hmmm"Zari thinks out loud we have… ooo Mozart killed in a bar fight or Galileo never invents the telescope….Zari's eyes light up as she reads "Grace Harper killed in a landslide"before Sara can even ask which one she would like to do Zari exclaims "Grace Harper! "Who? Sara questions" a computer trailblazer Grace Harper invented one of the first easy to use computer languages which was a big advancement in the field of computer-"as entertaining as your story is Miss Tomaz I'm sure the team would want to how the captain is dead"Says Gideon interrupting Zari's story "oh…." Zari hesitantly starts well I had just finished fixing the anachronism but Sara was running late to return from the mission I thought little of it when I returned to the ship Gideon had informed me that we were being tracked through the temporal zone by the Darkhs and that they were trying to teleport onto the ship and the only way to get them off our backs was to make a jump I didn't want to leave without Sara but I knew that I wouldn't be able to fend off the Darhks on my own I hadn't known that Ava was here and when I had noticed I had to make the jump anyways which resulted with Ava getting injured-"we were there after that Zari so how did you find out! Yells Wally his patience running thin "well after we had gotten Ava to the med bay I had noticed that Ava had been watching over mine and Sara's mission so I decided to check in because I thought she would be back by now and I found a video in which sara-"Zari pauses trying to control the sudden wave of emotions threatening to spill over " in which Sara had been stabbed I rushed to the jump ship trying to find her location but as I flew there I knew there was a slim chance out of her getting out of there alive by the time I found the place were she had been stabbed all that was left was her blood soaked jacket" Zari finishes before rushing out of the room no longer able to control her emotions she doesn't know how her teammates reacted all she knows is that they would never be the same again


	2. Trapped

Sara hears someone walking towards her she instantly tried to the take the defence only to find she had been chained to a wall "well it seems I have finally caught the elusive Sara Lance" says a voice in the corner which Sara recognized as Damian Darhk "go to hell" Sara spat out Damian chuckles at this before reaching to a table covered in all sorts of weapons his eyes roving over the many options before picking a small dagger from the side of the table he walks up to Sara before drawing a line across Sara's abdomen by the way she flinched Sara assumes that he had cut her looking down though she sees not a fresh cut but a large angry looking scar she looks at Damian the confusion written on her face "well we couldn't let you bleed out that would ruin all the fun" Damian answers her unspoken question with an evil glint in his eyes " and we need you to tell us were you have the other totems" I will never tell you" Sara says defiantly "oh we'll see about that" Damian's says before plunging the dagger into her leg Sara's scream echoes around the cavern

Amaya is having a difficult time coming to terms with Sara's death but then again who isn't? Most of the legends had holed themselves up in there rooms going through there own stages of grief and disbelief nobody knows where Zari had gone after revealing Sara's death that's what Amaya was trying to find out because even if it was hard for the rest of the team it was obvious that Zari felt responsible so Amaya figured that she shouldn't be alone she was about to check Zari's room when she hears shouting from the direction of the med bay assuming that mick had gone in there and had made some insensitive comment to Ava she went down to diffuse the situation only to find Ava yelling at at Zari who was just letting it happen with a blank expression on her face Amaya watched as Ava yelled unsure what was going on and then Ava said "you failed Sara just like you failed your brother! Amaya could see Zari emotional block breaking as she started backing into a corner tears flowing freely muttering over and over "l failed them I failed them" Amaya had seen enough "what gives you the right to say that"Amaya asks Ava pointedly " well it is Zari's fault she left without Sara"Ava glares at Zari "only because the darhks were trying to get onto the ship didn't she tell you this? Amaya states confused "then how do you know Sara's dead!? Ava yells back "because she went back and found her-"no"zari interrupts she's right it's my fault I should have made sure that Sara was coming when we left for the ship" zari states before rushing out "Zari wait" Ava says suddenly realizing how stupid she had been blaming her starting to go after "no" Amaya states forcefully she doesn't need to be berated by you right now and you need to rest" before leaving to go find Zari she found her in the jump ship her knees pulled up to her chest and her head in her hands Amaya could hear her muttering her voice full of self hatred "it's my fault I failed them" by the rapid shaking of her shoulders Amaya could tell she was really rattled by what Ava has said she moved to comfort her but out of the corner of her eye she saw Sara's bow staff and suddenly her death sunk in sobbing Amaya left the room needing to figure out her own emotions before helping Zari

"It's my fault I failed them" Zari muttered over and over again struggling to gain control of her emotions Zari heard someone's footsteps approaching her she tensed thinking it was Ava her breath quickening Zari heard the footsteps falter before moving in the other direction quickly all was quite for a few seconds a but then suddenly Zari was ruffly grabbed from behind before she hears "scream and you die" it was Nora Darhk squirming in her grasp trying desperately to get out Zari suddenly says "Gideon detach the jump ship" sending the jump ship to the last coordinates Miss Tom"- Zari feels a sharp pain in the back of her head before everything went dark

Sara wakes relieved to feel that she was no longer chained to the wall but was disappointed to see that she was now in a dimly lit cell she hears a soft moan from somewhere inside the cell waiting a couple seconds so her eyes could adjust to the light she sees a figure slumped in the corner looking closer she releases that the figure was Zari Sara try's standing before collapsing from the pain in her leg she looks down to see a nasty wound in her leg she winces at the site of it before getting up more carefully limping over to zari "zari?"sara says with urgency in her voice Zari stirs slightly before slowly opening her eyes seeing Sara staring back at her she immediately scrambled back her hand instinctively "no no no your dead" she says in a panicked voice Zari looks around seeing where they are her breath quickly as she feels the walls closing in on her " no no no this just my imagination this can't be real " oh it's real" Damian said from outside the cell where he had been listening "as real as this fancy new totem I now have thanks to you" Sara and Zari look up to see Damian swinging the air totem like a pocket watch he watches them for a second "it's real and it's going to stay real as you rot away well your team mourns your death" he sneers Amaya has heard the alarms going off signalling that someone had teleported on to the ship "Nora Darhk is in the jump ship" she hears Nate yelling "Zari is in there" Nate says panicking before the alarms went silent and they hear the jump ship leaving "Gideon Track the jump ship"yes mister Palmer I have sent the jump ships location to the controls of the wave rider would you like me to follow it? Yes Gideon" everyone yells at the roof

Zari sat her back pressed up against the bars her breath ragged "this can't be happening Sara's dead" Zari thinks "but she's sitting right there" it was true Sara was sitting a couple of feet away saying something that Zari couldn't hear "zari are you alright" Sara says her voice filled with concern "hmm? Oh ya sorry I must of spaced out for a second she said her voice cracking showing that she was lying "how are you alive"Zari asked Sara trying to divert her attention away from her "honesty I don't know" Sara answers"all I remember is getting stabbed and then blacking out and waking up here"

Ava and the other legends had found the jump ship but it was empty "Nora must of used her time stone to get us of her tail" Ava says worry obvious in her voice "can we track it? Wally asks "no" Ray replies glumly " I had tried that before it didn't work" all of a sudden Amaya's totem started glowing "what's up with your necklace" grunts mick before Amaya cut him off"it's a totem and it means Zari's in trouble"


	3. Found

"You left me to die Zari" Nora Darhk had enchanted her voice to sound like Behrad "Zari!" Zari was chained to a metal chair tears streaming down her face "don't listen to them Zari don't let them get in your head" Sara yells from in the cell helplessly watching but Zari couldn't hear her all she could hear was Behrad screams

the Darhks brought Zari back to the cell slightly bruised and battered but physically she was fine Sara knew that Zari was not fine no one could listen their dead families scream for help and be fine "Zari that wasn't Behrad it was the Darhks don't let them into your head" Sara plaices a comforting hand on Zari shoulder Zari doesn't answer

Amaya is very worried about Zari ever since her totem had started glowing and it worries her even more now that it had stopped the legends had been scouring the time line for any clues were Zari could be so far they were having no luck then Wally exclaims "guys look at this" they all crowded around Wally to see what he was talking about "I had run out other ideas so I decided to look through the death records and there's a description for an unnamed body that matches Zari" the team looks relieved to find some sort of a lead "but wait if she's in the death records…Gideon take us to 1992" " right away Miss Sharpe" Gideon says through the speakers of the wave rider "great so all we know is that Zari dies in 1992 not where she is or anything" Nate says glumly " well the paper says she was found by some dudes in a cave when they were up in the mountains weird thing is they found her with another body " who?" It doesn't say it just says that she was blond and was wearing strange clothes" Sara? Ava said obviously hopeful that her girlfriend was still alive

Sara and Zari both sat silently Sara long given up trying to talk to Zari the pain in her leg and abdomen intensifying Sara was sure both were infected she tried not to move around to much not wanting to aggravate her wounds further There was a sudden commotion outside the cell Sara and Zari look up to see Nora Darhk swiftly moving towards them "stop" they hear it was the legends! Nora roughly grabs Zari and brings dagger to her neck "move and she's dead" Sara try's to grab Nora from behind but she felt her self being lifted up as if by her throat there was Damian " Nora doll behind you" " I warned you" Nora states before cutting a line along Zari throat shoving her to the ground " come on daddy lets get out here" the Darhks teleport away Sara collapses to the ground gasping the legends rush forwards "Ray, mick you help Sara" Ava says " and Wally get Zari to the med bay now!

Zari feels the cold blade pressing up against her throat oddly enough her first reaction isn't fear but a determination to not do nothing she knows that Nora has her totem she had seen Damian hand it to her Zari hopes that the commotion going on before her would be enough to distract Nora before she carefully reaches up to Nora neck her fingers brush her totem Zari hears Nora say "I warned you"fearing she had been caught Zari grabs her totem before feeling a sharp pain in her throat falling to the ground struggling to breathe Zari vision went dark

Zari woke startled to see she was no longer captured by the Darhks instead she was staring at the med bay roof looking around she see's Sara sleeping in the chair next to her with Ava by her side she feels a slight pain in her neck a reminder of what had happened the struggle of the day set in as Zari drifted off to sleep the sleep was peaceful at first but it soon turned into a horrible nightmare Zari woke in a cold sweat seeing Sara standing next to her she says forcefully " I don't want to talk about it" before slightly unsteadily leaving the med bay and heading towards her room not wanting to risk having another nightmare zari started to play one of her video games after a couple hours Gideon informs her that it was one in the morning and they she should probably sleep Zari ignores this starting another game Sara finds her half asleep driving in the wrong detection in Mario cart Zari looks up startled " oh sorry did I wake you? " Zari it's seven in the morning I've been up since six but Gideon informs me that you've hardly slept so I decided to see what's up" Sara's answers "just wasn't tired" Zari shrugged " you were captured and tortured by the Darhks didn't sleep for like seventy-two hours and your not tired" Sara states "I could say the same to you" Zari snaps " But unlike you I've actually slept I was there I know what they said to you and I was in the med bay when you woke from your nightmare you kept muttering I failed them in your sleep" well like I said I don't want to talk about it" Zari says her voice hitches as she remembers her dream " well then why are you not sleeping because you were basically falling asleep two seconds ago" Sara points out " fine" Zari says I was having a nightmare about how I failed you, Behrad, my parents and how I will eventually fail everyone close to me" Zari sobs to emotionally exhausted to lie to Sara " the Darhks were lying to you Zari they were trying to get into your head" says Sara softly " it wasn't the Darhks that told me that it was Ava" Zari says her voice so quit Sara had to strain to hear it "she what! Sara yells storming out Zari heard Sara yelling something that she couldn't quite hear before Ava walks in shame written on her face " I'm sorry for blaming Zari I was way out of line if I could take back what I said I would" Ava says with great sincerity "its not ok what you said and I need to be able to figure myself out just don't take it personally if I try to ovoid you at almost all costs" Zari says silent tears still streaming down her face Ava took this as her cue to leave Zari turns off her game and went to sleep it might take some work for all of the legends to heal from what had happened but they were all prepared to do all it takes


End file.
